Build talk:Rt/any Spiritleech Support
spiritleech aura is pretty hawt, maybe have other elites as variants like Caretakers? --Frosty 23:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :oh, ofc. you could really variant out anything that isn't WoW, Spiritleech, and Bloodsong and have a viable build, but i didn't think that would be cute enough to auto-great on pvx. ··· Danny So Cute 23:25, 5 April 2010 (UTC) EH as varient I took it and found it useful as almost no monks bring hex removal and there are tons of VoR mesmers pissing on your team.-- 02:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Expel is okay, but since it's only useful against hexes, you end up with a useless elite against physical-heavy teams. ··· Danny So Cute 08:06, 21 April 2010 (UTC) why? Shield Bash - Drop Channeling to 10+1 and bring Spawning Power up to 8+1?Illoyon 02:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because you're not using Channeling for anything besides OoS at that point, and it'd better to have a longer WoW. ··· Danny So Cute 03:20, 6 April 2010 (UTC) The top description of the build is more accurate.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :just got 25 wins in a row with this. PB Mesmer, Whirling Warrior, Earth Ele as the other 3.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 06:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::oh yea, and caretaker's charge was the elite.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 06:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::isn't it cute? ··· Danny So Cute 06:51, 6 April 2010 (UTC) ::::Giant Steroid Spirit is ferocious. Makes tiny baby SW assassins cry--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 07:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Empathetic provides condition heal and hex removal.I find it to work the best-Caplan Xinrae's Weapon Do you really need the condition removal from WoR when you already have Mend Body And Soul? Would Xinrae's Weapon not be better for the optionals? --SteamyIgloo! 23:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Xinrae's is pretty shit. Removing a condition is way better than reducing an auto-attack to 5%. ··· Danny So Cute 23:30, 6 April 2010 (UTC) ::It's not really, since like, taking 5% damage is about (assuming 600hp ish) 30 hp, and then xinrae's steals 84 (more than WoR). Plus if you land it on someone about to take big domages, you do much protection. --Frosty 23:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Just tested with xinrae's, worked far better than WoR. --SteamyIgloo! 00:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just tested with WoR, worked far better than xinrae's. ··· Danny So Cute 00:48, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :::30 hp is what a warrior generally auto attacks for. unless you manage to land it on someone about to take a hit from Ride the Lightning, it's not going to be nearly as useful as removing Poison or Deep Wound (which deal 8 damage per second and 100 damage respectively.) ··· Danny So Cute 00:48, 7 April 2010 (UTC) Mafs tiem! Let's compare Xinrae's to RoF (without Divine Favor): 2''x'' = 84 + x'' - 30 , with ''x being the amount of damage taken. "2''x''" because RoF negates and heals, essentially a net gain of double, and "+ x'' - 30" because ''x health over 30 (5% of 600) is negated, another net gain. So, 2''x'' = 84 + x'' - 30 ''x = 54 Conclusion: Xinrae's Weapon only outperforms both WoR (that 5 Health difference aside) and RoF (as long as you don't hit the limit, and ignoring the health loss of the life steal) between 30 and 54 damage. Now, to compare with MBaS (which is more relevant to this build): 121 = 84 + x'' - 30 ''x = 67 So Xinrae's would only be worth casting over MBaS if you were going to take at least 67 dmg, at which point RoF@12 (without DF) is better than either. WoR also protects against (mini) spikes better than Xinrae's if there's DW involved. Generally, I'd say the extra condition removal can be useful, but seeing as you've already got MBaS and an invincible Spirit, I wouldn't run either WoR or Xinrae's just for their defense/prot/condition removal; they're both fairly inefficient when compared to MBaS and very inefficient when compared to Spirit Light. If you're using it only for the damage, then you'll probably spam it most of the time without thinking about how much damage your target is going to take. In fact, spamming Xinrae's (or WoR) on recharge yields 26 (or 24) DPS, while Bloodsong deals 34 for a total of 60 (or 58) DPS, which sounds like some pretty decent pressure, seeing as most melee's average DPS falls around there. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :TL;DR, Rits are rits and monks are monks. Compare to RoD and you're stepping in the right direction.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 02:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea, empathetic removal. Good optional elite imo.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 02:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the lulz! So Danny finally decided to post this, huh? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:49, 7 April 2010 :ikimono seems to think this was posted before, but i don't recall that. also, it is a very, very cute build! ··· Danny So Cute 04:11, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::I RC stalk constantly and i don't remember it. It pisses me off that all the good rit elites are in torment, cuz i really don't want to spend 15k on a stupid elite rit tome. Life Guardian 04:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably was just bloodsong + Spiritleech in the same build that's triggering my memory.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 20:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That is why PvP characters. ··· Danny So Cute 04:14, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::::Or just beat NF with your rit like everyone else :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:22, 7 April 2010 :::::I seem to remember a spirit spammer building using spiritleech when it was buffed. 04:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe in PvE. Spirit Spammers in PvP are serious meh. ··· Danny So Cute 05:42, 7 April 2010 (UTC) im sure i made something like this once and it got vetted down >.> 15:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Needs more nightmare weapon >.>, spearing for 150ish damage and heals makes you solo teams better Ocirne23 16:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wat? Thats retarded. You cant put nightmare weapon on the spirit, and theres no reason to put it on yourself. --SteamyIgloo! 16:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, my only issue with Nightmare Weapon is its recharge. If it had a lower one, I'd definitely consider it at least decent. ··· Danny So Cute 17:56, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :you must've done it wrong or used terrible skills on the bar. or more than one spirit. ··· Danny So Cute 17:56, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::Or the fact that random IP's get ignored and danny has muchos internet fame. --SteamyIgloo! 19:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::this has to of been the fastest great ever srsly u guys ninja'd this in. but this really is a great build that supports the team in so many ways and the amount of variants for this is overwhelming. I run with warmongers wep for all the noob sins on my team so they can kill a damn monk. Is sup resto really needed? -Uraniumjoint 03:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sup resto makes Spiritleech last 21 seconds, but no, it isn't necessary. ··· Danny So Cute 04:16, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::::+1+1 is fine, but the sup helps. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:36, 8 April 2010 :::::Wat? Thats retarded. You cant put nightmare weapon on the spirit, and theres no reason to put it on yourself. --SteamyIgloo! 16:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Spearing for 150sh damage and healing more then your elite weapon spell??, gg Also, I generally tend to like people but you are really pushing it. And IP was mine >>>http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ocirne23#_11<<Ocirne23 07:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ignore steamy and danny is the only one who has posted spiritleech aura+bloodsong, which he's done once or twice before. iirc he suggested it on the talk page of another rit using spirits.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ahk, ok thanks Ocirne23 08:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I can guarantee I've never posted this before. It might be somewhere in my userspace, but I originally figured it was too dumb for real PvX. ··· Danny So Cute 13:57, 8 April 2010 (UTC) Why 8 tactics with Bonetti's, bonettis is one of those few skills who do not need an high attribute, and i dont think that cutting your channeling for 7 more armour is worth it, I may be wrong Ocirne23 08:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :8 sec bonnetti's is delicious. also r7 shields ;)--Brandnew 08:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) more spirits? pain or shadowsong?Illoyon 18:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :No. --SteamyIgloo! 18:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need more than one. If you want to spirit spam, go to FA/JQ and Agony nuke. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:42, 8 April 2010 :::I've heard rumors that Agony's damage is bugged to deal 2 packets with Spiritleech, but even then, Bloodsong is better. ··· Danny So Cute 21:09, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::::Agony is actually pretty hilarious pressure in RA with Rit Lord or Soul Twisting. Some shitter was spamming it the other day in RA (he was the only pressure on his team) and we almost got beat even with a monk. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:41, 8 April 2010 :::::Ups. I didn't mean Agony. I meant Anguish. But yes, Agony is pretty cute. ··· Danny So Cute 22:06, 8 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::Worse spec is worse? :< --SteamyIgloo! 22:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wasn't suggesting that anyone ought to actually use any other spirits, tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 18:14, 10 April 2010 (UTC) Testing Fun when it works, but a good team just takes down or interrupts bloodsong and then that really hurts your effectiveness. I admit the enemies often just let it sit there or some stupid wammo that can't do any real damage will waste his time wailing on it, but it really is hard to keep up against any decent attempt to kill it since the pvp version has a pitiful 140 (+SP) health and 44 armor. Spirit siphon is a nice skill for the optional and if someone else happens to have spirits you'll get ridiculous returns out of it but it's still okay with just bloodsong. Necromas 23:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ye, i had the same problem but all spirit besides rejuvenation die fast Ocirne23 17:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Thats the most retarded thing ive ever seen you say and ive seen you say ALOT of dumb stuff. Rejuvenation kills itself very very fast, and this spirit heals itself for 43 every time it attacks, so its not exactly going to die very fast. --SteamyIgloo! 21:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : ....Wow, really? First of all, if you're getting Bloodsong interrupted, then you're terrible. And a good team will focus on killing your players and not your spirit. Hell, even if they attack the spirit, it should be outhealing most DPS. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:39, 11 April 2010 :: A 43 heal every 2 seconds (gasp! that will counter 21 DPS! So invincible!) isn't that big of a deal when the spirit only has ~160hp and 44 armor. Even if you actively are healing the spirit with your own spells they're still making you waste energy because the armor will make it take more damage than even the squishiest player would and it has such low hp you'll be overhealing a ton. I know there are plenty of newbs in RA that only do 20-30ish dps, but if you assume you will only fight enemies like that than you could get away with using plenty of horrible builds. A mind blast ele for example can kill the spirit just with one casting of rodgort's invocation and he doesn't even have to be actively attacking the spirit just someone nearby it. Necromas 03:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::If they're attacking the spirit, they're not attacking a teammate. 160 health is 160 damage that your team isn't taking. ··· Danny So Cute 04:44, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::::True, but it's not wasted, your taking out all the rits offense and some of it's healing ability until it can put another spirit up. Necromas 05:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::And if you blind, block, or kite a warrior, you take away his or her defensive ability to. That's how the game works. Herp. ··· Danny So Cute 05:16, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::Duh, anything can be shut down, but being able to be partially shut down by just do X damage is definitely a weakness worth pointing out, especially when the author seems to be glowing over how "overpowered" his bloodsong is with it's "massive" self healing. Necromas 05:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::1. Exaggeration is an art form. 2. You can shut anyone down by doing 600 damage give or take. Try again when you stop refuting your own arguments. ··· Danny So Cute 07:14, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Unless you say something new I'm just not gonna bother trying to explain anymore why doing 160 damage to a spirit is easier to do than what you would have to do to shut down most builds. The main thing is almost anyone can shut you down, hell, eles (well, the most common ele build in RA, mind blast + rodgorts) shut you down without even targeting your spirit.Necromas 07:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why are you standing on top of your spirit? Also, if you drop a rodgort's on a warrior in frenzy, you're going to cut his damage output in half until he's not getting fucked up by an ele. Life Guardian 07:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Taking out the spirit only reduces the damage dealing capability of the build, really. Support is largely unaffected. That's the glory of it. ··· Danny So Cute 07:37, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Cant uber self heal with SL, can't remove conditions with MBS. There is a solid reasoning behind his point of "kill the spirit kill the build;" a gimp that most rits face. However this one can take it with a grain of salt, Especially if done properly. /debate?--Ikimono...And my Axe! 09:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What? Thats the most retarded thing ive ever seen you say and ive seen you say ALOT of dumb stuff. Rejuvenation kills itself very very fast, and this spirit heals itself for 43 every time it attacks, so its not exactly going to die very fast. --SteamyIgloo! '' seriously, you made me laugh. Ocirne23 10:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hurrr Durrrrrrr Rejuvination durp durp. Quit being an asshat.-- 05:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, Rejuvenation doesnt take longer to kill than bloodsong. Bloodsong heals itself and rejuvenation kills itself. Nuff said. --SteamyIgloo! 12:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :There's some serious retardation in this section. I'm slightly impressed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:10, 11 April 2010 ::^ --SteamyIgloo! 14:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ''"Cant uber self heal with SL, can't remove conditions with MBS. There is a solid reasoning behind his point of "kill the spirit kill the build;" a gimp that most rits face. However this one can take it with a grain of salt, Especially if done properly. /debate?--Ikimono" /debate, I concede I was exaggerating, but well, so were they. Necromas 14:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :We're not saying that the spirit isnt going down but its going to take quite a while to kill it, and wasting that much time just to reduce the power of 1 bar where the spirits recharge isnt huge is a pretty autistic thing to do. --SteamyIgloo! 15:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, you don't get to keep hyperbolizing after I concede, killing the spirit is not hard enough that if the enemy spends a few seconds to kill your spirit then they're being retarded and you've saved the party by making then waste oh so much effort. Necromas 15:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes i do. See ocirnes talk page for more examples of me doing said long word. --SteamyIgloo! 15:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::@igloo Issues, and a hell of a lot of flames. Bloodsong drops with just one hit of BA or Immolate, it is killed quite fast if someone wants it dead. Rejuvenation is a lvl 17/18 spirit and has ~500ish health and a suprising amount of armour, i actually prefer them attacking that spirit then my team. And in RA rejuvenation almost always lasts its recharge unless a MB ele is pounding on it, I know that Bloodsong>Rejuvenation usually, but when you really need to rely on your spirit, rejuvenation is mutch more reliable since it is not easily killed under pressure, Im not saying that rejuv is a good spirit for this build, I am just pointing out that rejuv is a more reliable spirit. Ocirne23 16:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::And im pointing out that your wrong. Rejuvenation does almost 40DPS to ITSELF. Bloodsong HEALS itself for over 40DPS. Stop being retarded, rejuvenation hs 381hp not 500, and unless your hitting 246+ damage your not going to 1 shot bloodsong. --SteamyIgloo! 16:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You've just shown you do not know the health level of the pvp version of bloodsong or that spirits attack once every 2 seconds. Necromas 16:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ok im going to write all in caps because screaming is cool, REJUVENATION HAS 490 HEALTH AND 107 ARMOUR AT 11 SPAWNING AND 16 RESTO, BLOODSONG HAS F****** 140 HEALTH 44 ARMOUR,, amirite??, and if you have any skill your entire party would not be under 100% all the time, I play a (ritualist) healer all the time and MY rejuvenation always lasts longer then its recharge and it is unkillable. YOUR bloodsong dies before it has a chance to heal itsself with its 2 second attack delay. Ocirne23 17:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Your still being retarded, if theyre attacking your spirits your not going to lose because theyre autistic to do that, and also, if your changing it to rejuvenation, this is a purely defensive build and should be compared to monk healers, making it inferior. This buld is an extremely good build with bloodsong, because it can provide damage comparable to the DPS of a warrior auto attacking while providing a very reasonable amount of healing and protection. Party healing is fail in RA. If you think rejuvenation is so good for RA, go and make a build with it and get it vetted. I'm not arguing that bloodsong has more health/armor and i yes i did forget the attack rates of spirits, ups, i almost made 10% of the mistakes you have. But dont say stupid stuff like your going to 1 shot a bloodsong with almost 250hp and that rejuvenation has 500hp. Please refer to this link http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Spirit for an accurate guide to find accurate HP on sprits before claiming that immolate will 1 shot bloodsong and claiming that rejuvenation has more than 100 more hp than it actually does. --SteamyIgloo! 17:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :You guys are all fucking terrible. Stop looking at PvE versions of skills. ··· Danny So Cute 17:38, 11 April 2010 (UTC) ::Theyre argument is based on the fact that rejuvenation doesnt have its level as buttfucked by pvp verion as most spirits, but its pretty obvious to most people that the fact that bloodsong heals itself while rejuvenation kills itself and the fact that you'd have to be very fucked up to waste your time pewpewing a spirt rather than players. --SteamyIgloo! 17:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont think the caps made it clear to him... sigh.. lets try it again: BLOODSONG(PVP) HAS 140 HEALTH AND 44 ARMOUR, REJUVENATION HAS 490/107 AND I AM NOT ARGUING THAT REJUVENATION IS A BETTER SPIRIT IN THIS BUILD, I AM JUST STATING THAT REJUVENATION IS A STRONGER MORE RILIABLE SPIRIT FOR A PRIMAIRY HEALER THAT DOES NOT DIE UNDER 30 SECONDS, UNLIKE BLOODSONG WHO DIES IN 3 SECONDS. Ocirne23 17:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're pretty dumb eh? ··· Danny So Cute 17:54, 11 April 2010 (UTC) :::::No, XD rejuvenation(PvP) at 16 resto is a level 17 spirit. with 11 spawning it has 490 health and 104 armour according to the wiki. Bloodsong(PvP)is a lvl 7 spirit at 3 spawning it has 157 health and 44 armour. Ocirne23 17:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) This is the PvP version of bloodsong, [(PvP)@13The version of bloodsong you see on this builds frontpage in the mainbar is the PvE version. Taking into account the 3 spawning power in this build that equates to 157hp and 44 armor. That means it takes 1.3195 times as much damage as a standard 60 armor target vs. non-armor ignoring damage. Necromas 18:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :you forgot to take in account the critical hit ratio, a lvl 20 vs lvl 7 will almost always score a critical hit.Ocirne23 18:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure i can do more than 12DPS with a wand against 104 armor, meaning i can kill rejuvenation faster than in 30 seconds, and that doesnt even include the fact it kills itself by healing. Your seriously stupid. --SteamyIgloo! 18:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and ive already posted this link http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Spirit, please use it. A level 17 spirit at 3 spawning power has 381 health. Not going on 500. --SteamyIgloo! 18:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Because of you I have a big red hand-shaped spot on my forehead, that last comment made me loose all faith in you Ocirne23 18:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::And for f**** sake i am not talking about rejuvenation in this build at 3 spawning power, i am talking about having rejuvenation in a primair~y healer bar @ 11 spawning power, in that case it has 490 health, I think i have said this 3 times already Ocirne23 18:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice explanation. I'm really not going to argue with you, you seem to have contracted the disease stupidity and i'm afraid of catching it (and dont really want to get banned by getting aggrovated with you). --SteamyIgloo! 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm seriously done here not even going to look at this talk page anymore but just for shits and giggles I did the math and wanding would do about 6-7 DPS against a level 17 103 armor target. Necromas 18:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Alright then, it seems that our thoughts do not match (thank god), lets wait for another subject to flame eachother on Ocirne23 18:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::O one last thing power wanding http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MraVpCMiOc8 there is your 12 dps. :D Ocirne23 18:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Depends on the damage type. Holy or chaos does more i believe. --SteamyIgloo! 18:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Holy damage that is ^.^ but only monks wand with holy damage, but I dont mind them wanding over healing ^^ Ocirne23 18:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I believe holy damage is 'holy' not '^.^'. --SteamyIgloo! 18:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::O pardon my crappy english, not my main language. that is was not referring to ^.^ but to your holy vs chaos damage Ocirne23 18:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) lolpvx. ··· Danny So Cute 19:17, 11 April 2010 (UTC) OOLOLOLLOLOL this build sucks I can't tell you how many times I've trampled blood song and went after the Rt ftw. I'm glad it's vetted as "great" on pvx so that I can rick-roll n00bs that copy/pasta thinking this build is even good. *winks maliciously* --BlazingBurdy 04:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :ups. ··· Danny So Cute 05:06, 2 May 2010 (UTC) :Glad we could be of service. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:11, 2 May 2010 (UTC) :I'm very sorry, I wasn't capable of reading half that sentance. Brandnew 07:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) seeing as how player behavior in RA has changed (slightly, but noticeably) should we archive this already? it's a great gimmick, but when people start farming your spirit because they know what's going on, it stops being so great rather quickly. ··· Danny So Cute 09:00, 2 May 2010 (UTC) :Its RA, just cause occasionally people actually know what to do doesnt really matter, you can just go in again and if they dont know what your running it pretty much wins games even if your team is a HH wammo, a hammer monk and a sin who doesnt understand the concept of dual attacks coming after off hand attacks. --Steamy..x 21:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :O no shit sherlock..... Jk.. (or not).. but seriously yes. RA is very underrated here in pvx. Ocirne23 08:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::(indentfail) Igloo, play some ra seriously. Ppl are not that bad sice it is filling up with Glad 4-6 (glad 5 roughly equals R8/9) ranks now. And you might last a few games with this but once u fight an other team with a monk (Teams with monks often have a high winstreak and thus know what to do) ur done for. Ocirne23 11:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Not signing doesnt make you as anonymous as you think ocirne. --Steamy..x 10:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oops my bad here it is lol >>> Ocirne23 11:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I never found it that amazing to be honest. I guess I'm generally not that impressed by random packets of damage + gimped monk. Also @Ocirne: People are still fucking terrible. I get kills as an axe warr vs Bsurges with Faint and Empathy up. That's right, a physical getting kills vs a monk/necro/elementalist/mesmer team. Sometimes even without a monk on my team. Just because RAers have learnt to use PvX doesn't mean they aren't terrible. If you aren't punching them in the face they forget you exist. MiseryUser talk:Misery 11:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::which is why I still have this | | |This user after playing 1 round of RA and seeing his teammates skill bars}} --Ikimono...And my Axe! 12:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::^Win--Bluetapeboy 01:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you guys think of Grasping was Kuurong as the elite? I have found it to be very useful disrupting skill - especially when being harassed by hammer warriors or assassin attack chains. Before the start of the match you can precast it to set up 2 quick knockdowns and a reseaonable amount of damage. 13:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've always loved Wastrel's Collapse as a random elite. Self defense and lolling at enemies--GWPirate 17:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd rather not spend 15 energy on a random elite PBAoE KD. Or even 5 energy on another random KD elite that has no synergy with the build. No. Tru...hardly 17:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::True the 15e is a lot but this build has a lot of flexibility. I find it invaluable if you need to get away and the amount of times I've surprised a frenzy user with 142 armor ignoring damage mid spike is shockingly high. I feel it could be added as one of the optional elites? 09:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or just bring Caretaker's or OoS and try to be just good enough to not force your hopeless monk to fold in the first 15 seconds of battle. I haven't played in several months, but I'm fairly certain that GwK is still as useless as ever and it's still better to bring actual utility than to pretend to be useful by knocking down 1 person for 2 seconds and wasting 15 energy to do so. Daññy 22:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC)